Ou pas du tout
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Or not at all" de sunflowerb. - 'si nous devons de toute façon souffrir, pourquoi ne pas souffrir ensemble ' Au lendemain de Manhattan, River est déterminée à cacher qu'elle va mal, même si cela la tue. Et cela le pourrait bien. Quelque chose est en train de s'effondrer, bien qu'elle ignore s'il s'agit de son mariage ou d'elle-même.


Bonjour à tous !

Mon déménagement est fini, j'ai à nouveau internet, je publie donc une traduction en attendant le nouveau chapitre d'errare, la semaine prochaine. A vrai dire je comptais ne rien publier aujourd'hui et ne mettre ce texte que dans 15 jours, mais j'ai revu l'épisode de Manhattan aujourd'hui lors de sa diffusion, et je me suis dit, autant en profiter !

Voici donc la suite directe de Manhattan telle que la voit sunflowerb. Et avant tout, je voulais simplement dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse d'avoir son autorisation pour traduire cette histoire car parmi tous les textes que j'ai pu lire, les siens sont ceux qui m'ont le plus marqués. Le style, la vraisemblance du scénario, le développement des caractères, c'est vraiment un excellent travail. Si vous lisez l'anglais, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller voir son travail.

Comme d'habitude, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les événements ni même l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : sunflowerb  
Titre original : Or not at all  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit en grande partie d'une étude du caractère de River, et de la dynamique de sa relation avec le Docteur, surtout l'aspect « cacher ce qui ne va pas. » C'est principalement de l'angst, mais pas que. Il vous faudra cependant lire pour comprendre pourquoi.  
Quelques avertissements rapides. Tout d'abord, en contexte, il n'y a pas réellement d'abus, mais certains moments pourraient potentiellement le devenir. Ensuite, j'hésitais entre les rating T et M. J'ai finalement choisi T, mais ça reste un T à la limite du M, pour cause de relations sexuelles implicites, et de langage.

* * *

**Ou pas du tout**

Le claquement de ses talons, contre le sol métallique, résonnait aux oreilles de River comme des coups de marteau.

Le monde semblait trop silencieux. Trop froid. Trop grand.

Voilà quelque chose qu'on ne mentionne jamais en parlant de la perte d'un être cher : combien, après, le monde paraît gigantesque. Brusquement, un espace habituellement rempli devient un vide immense. Comme lorsqu'on retire un canapé du salon.

Sauf que les canapés peuvent être remplacés.

En parcourant les couloirs, River perdit la notion du temps. Bien que son intention, au départ, soit de rejoindre sa chambre, elle se sentait bien trop hébétée pour se préoccuper du temps mis pour y arriver. Peu importait même qu'elle finisse ou non par y arriver. Elle éprouvait seulement le besoin de s'éloigner de la salle de la console, de s'éloigner du Docteur. Il lui fallait un moment pour respirer, pour se calmer. Peut-être aussi un moment pour pleurer.

Elle savait que le Docteur ne saurait pas comment surmonter cette perte. Il aurait besoin d'elle, et, plus important encore, il aurait besoin qu'elle se montre forte. Elle ne pouvait donc pas craquer devant lui. Or, si elle restait dans cette salle une seconde de plus, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait réussi à se retenir.

Ne jamais le laisser voir ce qui ne va pas. Voici la règle la plus importante, après celle des spoilers. Ne jamais le laisser voir tout ce que cette vie lui coûte. Ne jamais lui rappeler qu'elle est plus humaine que Seigneur du Temps. Ne jamais se montrer faible devant lui.

Peut-être avait-elle dix minutes de répit, tout au plus. Il finirait par partir à sa recherche, et ses défenses devraient être en place lorsqu'il la retrouverait. A cet instant, cependant, le Docteur se trouvait sûrement ailleurs dans le TARDIS, occupé à lire et relire l'épilogue écrit par sa mère, essayant de se réconforter ainsi, grâce à cette dernière preuve d'affection laissée par son Amelia.

« _Melody…_ »

Si elle fermait les yeux et se concentrait, elle pouvait presque sentir la main de sa mère agripper la sienne. Sa mère avait toujours eu des mains douces. Désormais, dans un passé lointain, elle devait avancer main dans la main avec son père, le tenant près d'elle alors qu'ils entamaient une nouvelle vie. Ensemble, comme à chaque fois.

Elle les avait toujours enviés pour ça.

Et, un jour, plusieurs années après leur arrivée, ils tiendraient la main d'une plus jeune version d'elle-même pour la ramener à la maison.

Elle ne réalisa son retour dans sa chambre que lorsque ses yeux croisèrent leur reflet, dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Bien qu'à cause de la régénération, elle sache que cela n'avait aucun sens, elle avait toujours aimé penser qu'elle possédait, malgré tout, les yeux de son père.

River se détourna du miroir. Ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles pensées. A l'heure actuelle, seule importait la douleur du Docteur, pas la sienne.

Elle n'avait même pas pu dire adieu à son père…

Son corset lui parut soudainement trop serré. L'armature lui comprimait douloureusement les côtes, la faisant suffoquer. Elle cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer d'en chasser l'humidité grandissante, et se força à se concentrer sur le présent. Puis, les mains tremblantes, elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le devant de son corset. A la seconde où elle l'enleva, elle jeta le vêtement au loin et respira doucement, profondément, jusqu'à ce que l'envie de pleurer disparaisse.

Sans succès.

Elle se pencha en avant, se cramponna aux rebords de sa coiffeuse, et elle se serait laissée aller si elle n'avait entendu, derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrir. Mue par l'instinct, elle se redressa, ses défenses instantanément rétablies, le masque en place, les émotions sous contrôle.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le Docteur en entrant dans la chambre.

Sans le regarder, River acquiesça.

- Ca va. J'avais juste… désespérément besoin de porter quelque chose de plus confortable.

Il la dévisagea, mais, par chance, ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'observer sévèrement. River fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le pli entre ses yeux, et chercha la fermeture de sa robe.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? questionna-t-elle.

- Ils étaient heureux au bout du compte.

- Evidemment qu'ils l'étaient.

River soupira en constatant que la fermeture éclair refusait de glisser.

- Tu veux bien m'aider avec ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle en lui présentant son dos.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle pour prendre la fermeture entre ses doigts, elle croisa son regard dans le miroir. Il s'arrêta, tout en continuant de regarder dans la glace par-dessus son épaule, et se tint plus près d'elle que nécessaire.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le faire remarquer, dit-il doucement, mais tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui.

River afficha un demi-sourire, et parvint à murmurer un faible :

- Merci.

- Bien sûr, poursuivit-il, d'une voix plus tendre encore, je n'ai jamais connu de jour où tu ne l'étais pas.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser à la base de sa nuque, juste au niveau de la dernière vertèbre. River ferma les yeux, soupira, et leva néanmoins son épaule lorsqu'il tenta d'atteindre le coté de son cou.

- Docteur, dit-elle d'une voix basse et ferme. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'aider.

Il s'arrêta, et son visage se décomposa. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge tout en se redressant, et dissimula à peine sa déception tandis qu'il marmonnait des excuses. River leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'il tira sur la fermeture éclair sans qu'elle ne la sente bouger.

- Je crois qu'elle est prise dans le tissu, remarqua-t-il.

Il recommença d'abord doucement, fronça les sourcils, puis força d'un coup sec :

- Oups…

River adressa un regard interrogatif à son reflet, et il répondit avec un sourire penaud :

- Je l'ai cassée. Allons bon…

Il sortit son tournevis sonique, et, après un bref bourdonnement, la fermeture se répara. Si elle s'était sentie mieux, River aurait pu blaguer sur le fait qu'il l'ait « soniquée. » Amy faisait souvent cette plaisanterie à la moindre occasion, du moins avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle parlait à sa propre fille. Pourtant, River jeta simplement un coup d'œil au miroir, et remarqua que le Docteur la fixait bizarrement. Forcément. D'habitude, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire un sous-entendu.

- Vas-tu rester là toute la journée, ou comptes-tu enfin baisser cette fermeture ? lança-t-elle en souriant aussi sincèrement que possible en de telles circonstances.

Une réponse passe-partout, qui ne suffisait pas à apaiser les inquiétudes du Docteur. Si elle ne se montrait pas plus prudente, il lui demanderait bientôt ce qui n'allait pas.

Il termina d'ouvrir sa robe mais, avant qu'il ne puisse l'aider à la retirer, elle s'éloigna de lui. Dieu sait qu'ils auraient eu besoin d'un tel réconfort, seulement avec ses nerfs prêts à céder, si elle ne mettait pas de la distance entre eux rapidement, elle ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda-t-il en la suivant jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

Malgré son ton joueur, elle perçut parfaitement son hésitation. Elle ne lui lança cependant pas le moindre regard et attrapa une robe dans un coin de son placard.

- J'ai besoin d'une vraie douche. Les paradoxes, les distordions temporelles, ça fait des ravages sur mes cheveux.

Elle voulut refermer la porte derrière elle, mais le Docteur l'en empêcha.

- River…

Elle le regarda alors froidement, pendant qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Je sais que tu essayes de te montrer forte par égard pour moi, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. River, c'était tes…

- Je sais qui ils étaient.

Devant la sècheresse de sa réponse, le Docteur cligna des yeux avec un air de chien battu.

- Mais durant la majeure partie de ma vie, continua-t-elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient plus des amis que des parents, et honnêtement, Docteur, je vais très bien.

Elle lui claqua alors violemment la porte au nez.

Il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi, surtout pas maintenant, toutefois elle ressentait vraiment le désir d'avoir un moment rien qu'à elle. Un moment pendant lequel elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, pendant lequel elle pourrait faire face à sa propre douleur, avant d'entreprendre la tâche colossale de l'aider à surmonter la sienne.

Peut-être même, qu'alors, elle pourrait lui dire la vérité.

Car la vérité est qu'à aucun instant, ils n'avaient été davantage des amis que des parents. Toute sa vie, sa mère et son père avaient été sa mère et son père, y compris lorsqu'ils ignoraient l'être. Que ce soit en temps que leur fille, leur amie ou leur alliée, ils l'avaient toujours aimée et protégée.

Ils demeuraient ses parents, et bien sûr cela possédait de l'importance. Ils l'avaient élevée, et ce, plus d'une fois. Néanmoins, les laisser partir afin qu'ils puissent retrouver une autre version d'elle restait difficile, d'autant plus que la date de leur décès, dans les années 90, était passée depuis longtemps. Et quelle injustice. Aucun enfant ne devrait dire adieu à ses parents _deux fois_. Il fallait qu'elle en parle au Docteur, elle le savait. Cependant, en cette seconde, la pensée de son enfance heureuse à New-York lui apportait bien plus de souffrance qu'elle n'apporterait de soulagement au Docteur. Il devra trouver du réconfort ailleurs.

Elle secoua la tête pour en chasser ces considérations, et défit sa robe. La baignoire avait commencé à se remplir automatiquement à son entrée dans la salle de bain, et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle apparut remplie. Glissant dans la baignoire, elle songea combien il s'avérait impressionnant de constater comme le corps semblait capable de cacher toute la tension accumulée, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'exprimer. Elle sentait, à chacun de ses mouvements, des contusions et des courbatures qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas avoir réprimées. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et, pour un très court instant, elle se sentit complètement relaxée, totalement apaisée, et pleinement soulagée. Puis, tout refit surface d'un seul coup.

Ils étaient partis. Véritablement, complètement et définitivement partis. Oh, elle avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait, qu'ils étaient encore jeunes en arrivant à New-York, et qu'ils avaient passé la majorité de leur vie là-bas. Ils le lui avaient bien dit. Pourtant, ils ne lui avaient pas expliqué la raison exacte de leur arrivée dans cette ville. Spoilers, sans doute. Il existait tellement de choses dont ils n'avaient jamais pu lui parler.

Ils étaient ses parents, et bien qu'elle refusât d'admettre, même envers elle-même, qu'elle en souffrait, en vérité, cela faisait mal. Oh comme cela faisait mal.

Le sanglot la prit au dépourvu. Elle plaqua aussitôt la main sur sa bouche alors qu'un autre arrivait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à pleurer pour le moment, car une fois qu'elle aurait commencé, elle doutait de parvenir à s'arrêter. Or, elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester prostrée pendant une semaine à pleurer sur son sort. Pas encore.

Un autre sanglot lui échappa, mais avant que sa détermination ne puisse faillir, on frappa à la porte.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, bien plus sèchement que prévu.

Silence. Enfin, le Docteur répondit doucement :

- Je… j'étais sur le point de faire du thé. Je me demandais… je me demandais juste si tu en voulais un peu.

River ravala ses larmes et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Non, répondit-elle fermement, tout en essayant sans grand succès de se montrer plus tendre.

Franchement, pensa-t-elle, était-ce si difficile que de lui laisser quelques minutes d'intimité ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut tellement long, qu'elle commença à se demander s'il se tenait toujours de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Désolé… je pensais qu'il fallait que je te demande…, prononça-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, avant qu'elle ne l'entende finalement s'éloigner.

River soupira à nouveau, et s'effondra dans l'eau. La bulle d'émotion qui l'étranglait précédemment, s'estompa. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser éclater. Elle était trop fatiguée. Physiquement, psychologiquement et émotionnellement, _épuisée_. Elle finirait par y faire face, seulement pas maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue se fit ressentir, et elle conclut qu'elle ferait mieux de sortir du bain. Une fois la porte de la salle de bain franchie, et drapée dans son peignoir, elle trouva sa chambre vide.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait. Le Docteur devait sûrement être parti boire son thé dans la chambre de ses parents, et y rester pour bouder.

Somnolant toujours, elle s'allongea sur le lit, juste pour un seconde. Malgré le fait que la chaleur l'endormait, elle pensa que, dans peu de temps, son corps se refroidirait et elle pourrait ainsi partir à la recherche de son mari.

Et puis, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de simplement s'assoir et reposer ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la chambre se trouvait plongée dans le noir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais suffisamment pour que ses cheveux puissent sécher. Elle s'assit lentement, et se frotta les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir tiré les couvertures sur elle… Dans l'obscurité, elle discerna alors, sur la table de chevet, une tasse de thé avec un petit mot coincé dessous. Elle ramassa ce dernier et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, le temps de s'habituer au manque de lumière.

_Juste au cas où. Bisous._

River soupira.

Bien sûr.

Le Docteur était revenu la voir durant son sommeil, l'avait bordée, et éteint les lumières. Le thé devait, quant à lui, être froid depuis longtemps, toutefois ce petit geste lui donna envie de sourire. Ce vieux fou sentimental… il devait surmonter son propre chagrin, et pourtant il prenait le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

Elle s'étira, et se leva, consciente d'avoir du pain sur la planche. Elle sortit des sous-vêtements et un caraco, néanmoins elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se soucier de porter quelque chose dans lequel elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise. Elle enfila donc juste sa robe de chambre par dessus. En période de deuil, on mérite de porter des vêtements confortables.

Elle essaya d'abord de chercher le Docteur dans la chambre de ses parents. Néanmoins, elle n'osa s'attarder plus longtemps que les quelques secondes nécessaires pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Si elle demeurait davantage, sa tristesse reprendrait le dessus. Elle vérifia ensuite la salle de la console, son établit, pour enfin le trouver assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant sans les voir une douzaine de tasses de thé.

Quand elle entra, il ne réagit pas, si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué son arrivée.

- Mon cœur ?

Cette fois, il leva les yeux vers elle, d'un regard vide, et cligna à plusieurs reprises en la voyant :

- Désolé.

Il observa à nouveau les tasses et fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que ça aiderait de boire du thé, marmonna-t-il. Et j'en prenais une gorgée, et c'est comme si je l'oubliais. Alors j'en faisais un autre et… ainsi de suite, continua-t-il, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et lui adresser un petit sourire. Il est temps d'en faire un autre, et peut-être bien que je le finirai, ce coup-ci.

Il se leva, bien trop décontracté, bien trop tranquille.

- Je peux t'en faire aussi si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Il lui cachait quelque chose. Ou alors, il était en plein déni. Tandis qu'il ouvrait un placard, River soupira. Elle supposait que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était être là pour lui quand il craquerait. Mais bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise là toute la semaine à le regarder se servir une autre douzaine de tasses de thé.

- Je prendrais bien quelque chose d'un peu plus fort, pour être honnête, dit-elle, essayant sans succès de paraître nonchalante.

Le Docteur se retourna, mais elle put voir ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'en fait, moi aussi.

River se redressa un peu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle l'observa, se mordant légèrement la lèvre tandis qu'il fouillait dans un autre placard. Le Docteur ne buvait pas beaucoup, néanmoins elle pouvait toujours décrire son humeur en fonction de ce qu'il prenait. Le brandy, pour les joyeuses réunions entre vieux amis.

Le champagne, pour les célébrations, les rendez-vous, et les « _River, j'ai plus d'un millier d'années, ce n'est pas cette espèce de vin qui va m'étouffer ! »._

Le whisky, pour prendre du recul quand tout allait un peu trop vite pour lui.

Compte-tenu des circonstances, son envie d'alcool ne la surprenait pas, et ne la dérangeait pas non plus en fait, tant que ce n'était pas…

- Du scotch, ça te va ? demanda-t-il, la tête dans le placard.

River ferma les yeux et gémit intérieurement.

Le scotch, pour les moments où il voulait tout simplement être bourré.

- Sinon, je crois que quelque part, j'ai un cabernet du dix-septième siècle si tu préfères…

- Le scotch, ça me va, répondit-elle rapidement.

Si le Docteur désirait se soûler, elle devrait être elle-même un peu grisée pour parvenir à le supporter. Alors, pendant qu'il leur servait deux verres, River vida le thé froid, et mit les tasses dans l'évier automatique. En revenant à sa place, elle ne fut nullement surprise de constater que le Docteur avait d'ores et déjà vidé la moitié de son verre. A présent, il fixait un point droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Je parie que c'est difficile de trouver du bon thé en Amérique. Ca ne fait pas partie de leur culture comme en Grande-Bretagne, lui dit-il alors qu'elle sirotait le contenu de son propre verre. Il faudra envoyer un colis d'approvisionnement.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme si le geste clarifiait ses propos. N'ayant en retour qu'un haussement de sourcils, il se racla la gorge et expliqua :

- Lorsque tu enverras le manuscrit, il faudra aussi envoyer un assortiment de thé.

River baissa les yeux. Evidemment, on en revenait toujours à ses parents.

N'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour répondre, elle émit un grognement évasif, et prit une autre gorgée. Elle releva ensuite les yeux, pour le voir remplir son verre.

- Comment te sens-tu ? la questionna-t-il après une gorgée.

- A quel propos ?

- Tu sais très bien, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton légèrement tranchant.

River se redressa sur son siège, et se servit un deuxième verre.

- Je vais bien.

- River…

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, le coupa-t-elle.

- River, tenta-t-il de nouveau, plus fermement.

- J'ai _dit_ que ce n'était pas important, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard féroce.

Le visage du Docteur fut traversé par une expression qui parut presque furieuse, et elle eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Il finit cependant par soupirer et boire d'un coup le restant de son verre.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais y aller doucement ? l'interpela River, à l'instant où il s'emparait une nouvelle fois de la bouteille.

Il l'ignora.

Et elle savait que, s'il but le verre suivant d'un seul coup, c'était uniquement pour la contrarier.

Lorsqu'il s'enivrait, le Docteur pouvait agir de deux manières différentes : stupide, ou violente. Et elle pariait à trois contre un qu'elle aurait affaire à l'un de ces deux comportements la nuit prochaine. Le choix lui appartenait donc : soit s'y opposer, soit se joindre à lui. N'ayant pas le cœur à se battre, elle vida le reste de son verre et le lui tendit pour qu'il la serve encore.

Si elle ne ressentait aucun bourdonnement, le Docteur, lui, commençait clairement à ne plus avoir les idées claires. Elle dut mettre son verre juste devant son visage pour qu'il le remarque enfin, et, même là, il ne comprit pas. Il cligna des yeux en observant le verre vide, puis tourna son regard vers le plafond.

- Il faudrait changer la décoration, dit-il à River, qui abandonna et remplit elle-même son verre. Je ne l'aime pas celle-là. L'ai jamais aimée.

Il bondit sur sa chaise, et s'exclama :

- Ces chaises sont pourries !

Il se leva alors brusquement, avec des mouvements plus grandiloquents que d'ordinaire, et s'empara de la bouteille de scotch avant de marcher avec arrogance jusqu'à la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea River.

Il s'arrêta, et, vacillant légèrement, se retourna, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Trouver de meilleures chaises ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton d'évidence. Allez River, suis-moi, tu es plus vive que ça d'habitude !

River roula des yeux quand il sortit d'un pas désinvolte, mais finit par le suivre.

La soirée promettait d'être amusante.

Trébuchant maladroitement, il finit par arriver dans la bibliothèque. Là, il se laissa tomber dans un canapé moelleux, et jeta son verre pour boire directement à la bouteille.

- De bons fauteuils ! s'exclama-t-il, en tapotant sur la place à coté de lui pour qu'elle s'y asseye.

Bien qu'hésitante, elle obtempéra. L'état du Docteur commençait à devenir vraiment préoccupant.

River fut ensuite surprise par un brusque éclat de rire amer. Elle vit ses lèvres s'incurver tandis qu'il fixait le vide.

- Je lui ai fait dire « de bons fauteuils ».

- A qui ? demanda-t-elle, arquant un sourcil.

Elle commença à considérer l'idée de lui confisquer la bouteille au moment où il la porta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Il roula alors dramatiquement des yeux :

- L'Ange Bob, répondit-il avec irritation, balançant légèrement la tête et en la regardant. Allons, River, tu y étais ! L'Ange Bob ! Je lui ai fait dire « de bons fauteuils. »

River ne disant rien, il continua de la dévisager avec ce rictus, et sa voix n'était qu'un grognement sourd quand il reprit la parole :

- Et que dire de ce pauvre Bob ? Ils l'ont tué. Ils ont tué tous ces garçons, et Octavian, puis ils m'ont pris mes amis, m'ont arraché ma _famille_, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

River s'efforça de ne montrer aucune émotion face à la haine croissante qu'affichait le visage du Docteur. Haine dirigée contre les anges, ou contre lui-même, elle n'aurait su le dire.

- Je lui ai fait dire « de bons fauteuils… », conclut-il amèrement avant de reporter son attention sur la bouteille.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là, assis en silence, River faisant tourner la glace dans son verre vide, tandis que les pupilles du Docteur se perdaient sur le mur.

- 'rquoim..ma…mmm.

Le Docteur se tut, ferma les yeux, puis essaya encore, bien qu'il manquât toujours d'articulation.

- 'ourquoi m'avoir laissé croire, 'fesseur Song, qu't'étais _liée_ à 'ctavian, mmh ?

River roula des yeux pour les poser ensuite sur son mari, désormais clairement en état d'ébriété avancée. Bon, cela devait bien finir par arriver, il avait ingéré suffisamment de scotch pour assommer un être humain. S'il demeurait conscient, il ne le devait qu'à sa physiologie plus résistante de Seigneur du Temps.

Il se pencha vers elle, envahissant son espace personnel, et cogna presque sa tête contre la sienne.

- C'tait pas très poli.

- Je crois que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle, tentant d'attraper la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main, sans grande fermeté.

- Hey ! J'vais bien ! fit-il, en la mettant hors de sa portée.

- Tu es ivre.

- Je suis _pas_ ivre, insista-t-il, agitant le doigt vers elle tandis que le balancement constant de sa tête le contredisait. Je suuuis un Seigneur du Temps, River, j'peux _pas_ être ivre. C'est _toi_ qui l'es, affirma-t-il en hochant exagérément la tête. Et comme t'es ivre, tu t'rends pas compte qu'tu l'es, et tu penses qu'c'est _moi_ qu'est ivre. T'vois ?

River dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui faire ravaler de force son sourire condescendant.

- Mais bien sûr mon chéri, je n'ai bu que deux verres alors que tu as descendu quasiment la moitié d'une bouteille de sotch à quatre-vingt cinq pourcent, mais c'est _moi_ qui suis ivre, dit-elle sèchement, tout en sachant qu'il se trouvait trop d'alcool dans le sang du Docteur pour qu'il comprenne le sarcasme.

- 'zactement chérie, c'pour ça qu't'auras pas la bouteille.

Pinçant les lèvres, River voulut l'attraper malgré tout, mais il la maintint loin d'elle. Elle soupira et se leva. Il bondit en même temps de son siège et s'éloigna d'elle en trébuchant.

- Riveee', non ! C'la mienne !

- Docteur !

L'inquiétude monta en River tandis qu'elle persistait à tenter de lui prendre la bouteille des mains. Malgré sa formation au combat et le fait qu'il soit très, très saoul, il restait physiquement toujours plus fort qu'elle, sans compter qu'elle se sentait trop épuisée et courbaturée pour se battre avec lui. Ses tentatives devinrent complètement inutiles dès qu'il eut l'idée de tenir la bouteille à bout de bras, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'accrocha toutefois, grimpant à moitié sur lui pendant qu'il s'efforçait de la repousser. Quand elle se laissa une seconde pour récupérer, il chancela loin d'elle, et, en la voyant prête à revenir à la charge, il porta de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres. Elle voulut alors tirer sur son bras, sans grand succès : il but d'un seul coup le dernier quart de scotch. Toutefois, il fut clair, à la grimace qu'il arbora sitôt avalé, qu'il regretta immédiatement son geste. Un frisson le parcourut, et il tendit la bouteille légèrement trop sur la gauche en grognant :

- Tiens ! Prends-la !

River s'en saisit avant qu'il ne la fasse tomber et l'observa, ébahie, marcher lourdement jusqu'au canapé.

Elle était à deux doigts de lui fracasser la bouteille sur la tête. Après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, lui trouvait le moyen d'agir ainsi. Elle aurait su gérer sa peine car c'était une chose de serrer le Docteur en larmes contre elle, et de l'aider à repartir de l'avant suite à un tel coup dévastateur. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se noie dans son chagrin sans prêter attention à sa propre douleur. Elle aurait pu le supporter. Mais c'était autre chose qu'il agisse de cette manière, comme un enfant capricieux et irascible, alors qu'elle pleurait la perte de deux des trois seules personnes à l'avoir vraiment aimée. Et supporter cela se révélait au-dessus de ses forces.

Il cligna des yeux en la discernant le fixer d'un regard assassin. Elle ne savait même pas si elle souhaitait pleurer, hurler, ou le frapper. Finalement, elle lança de toutes ses forces la bouteille, qui explosa au sol. Le Docteur sursauta, et tourna vers elle ses pupilles rouges écarquillées. Elle fit demi-tour, avec l'intention de s'enfermer dans la chambre de ses parents pour hurler un bon coup, lorsque sa main fut tirée vers le bas.

- River…, parvint-t-il à marmonner.

Elle tomba en arrière contre son torse, les renversant tous les deux sur le canapé.

- Laisse-moi partir !

Elle le frappa au niveau des bras alors qu'il essayait de la serrer contre lui, seulement il la tenait si bien qu'elle s'effondra dans son étreinte.

- Docteur, laisse-moi partir, ce n'est vraiment pas confortable, lui ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Il la relâcha enfin, non sans un grognement sourd. Elle quitta aussitôt ses genoux pour s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin, le visage plongé entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé cette journée, ou du moins ses conséquences. Elle n'arrivait même pas le repousser véritablement. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas se saouler, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à soulager sa peine, et voilà qu'elle ne pouvait même pas exprimer sa rage. Bon sang, elle voulait juste dormir…

A coté d'elle, le Docteur se montrait particulièrement calme. Il commençait sans doute à ressentir les effets dévastateurs de ses excès, cependant, au moins, il ne la soûlait plus. River souffla entre ses mains. Elle devait se reprendre, mettre son imbécile de mari au lit, puis dormir et prier qu'il ne la réveille pas avant qu'elle ne se soit suffisamment reposée pour pouvoir faire face, et ce, quoi qu'il advienne.

Elle releva soudain son visage en sentant le peignoir glisser de son épaule, la sensation du tissu étant remplacée par la chaleur d'un baiser.

Oh, pour _l'amour de dieu_ !

- Docteur, l'arrêta-t-elle d'un ton catégorique, alors qu'il passait de son épaule à sa nuque.

Il grommela pour toute réponse, et elle roula des yeux dès qu'il posa une main sur sa hanche, tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous son caraco.

- Docteur, pas maintenant.

- 'rquoi pas ? réussit-il à balbutier, l'attirant plus près de lui.

- Parce que tu es complètement soul, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'efforça de le repousser une fois encore. Une fois hors son étreinte, elle se mit debout. Il la retint toutefois par le bras.

- River, nooon, gémit-il, la tirant vers le canapé.

Sur le point de lui reprocher vivement son comportement, elle croisa son regard, et se tut en y distinguant une profonde tristesse.

- M'abandonne pas, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de River, et il bredouilla sans grande cohérence contre sa peau :

- Pas toi 'ssi. T'en prie, River. N'pars pas, River. _Pars pas_.

Il existait une telle douleur dans sa voix, que son cœur s'attendrit malgré elle. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, et il pleura doucement sur sa poitrine. Peu de temps après, elle l'allongea sur le canapé puis balaya les morceaux de verre, avant d'aller s'effondrer dans leur lit. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il ne voudra sûrement pas se souvenir de cette soirée, et s'il remarquait en plus son absence à son réveil, ce serait trop dur pour lui.

Sauf qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment de répit, loin de lui. Elle espérait seulement que sa douleur se manifesterait désormais de manière moins exaspérante et autodestructrice. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour souhaiter vivement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Et, juste au cas où, elle se débarrassa des placards contenant l'alcool.

X

A son réveil, plusieurs heures plus tard, River trouva le Docteur encore endormi dans la bibliothèque, là où elle l'avait laissé. Espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon moment, elle s'assit et essaya d'écrire le livre qu'elle était censée avoir rédigé.

Toutefois, une demi-page plus tard, elle dut s'arrêter, la douleur s'avérant encore trop vive. Elle envisagea un instant de se servir de l'exemplaire qu'ils possédaient toujours, et de le recopier mot pour mot. Cela ne serait pas vraiment de la triche, non ?

Sauf que si, et elle le savait très bien. Seulement, le temps ne la tenait pas en son pouvoir.

Finalement, son instinct eut raison de cette idée. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le faire, et de toute façon, cela signifierait aussi revivre la perte de ses parents, et elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça.

Elle vérifia alors l'état de son mari et plaça une compresse froide sur son front, en prévision de la terrible migraine qu'il aurait sûrement à son réveil. Puis, après avoir enfilé des vêtements plus confortables, elle mit de la musique et se glissa sous la console du TARDIS, pour quelques réparations. Cette pauvre vieille fille avait traversé un véritable enfer avec tous ces paradoxes et ces distorsions temporelles ; ses circuits se trouvaient dans un sale état.

- Je sais, ma belle, murmura-t-elle en reconnectant des câbles. Mais je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire pour autant qu'il te néglige.

Un bourdonnement rassurant s'éleva autour d'elle.

River pensa d'abord que cela faisait très longtemps que le Docteur n'avait pas travaillé sur le TARDIS. Néanmoins, plus son travail avançait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'en réalité, c'était le contraire : le TARDIS se retrouvait dans cet état à force de trop de bricolages. Le Docteur avait clairement passé la majorité de son temps à défaire et refaire les branchements, mettant une pagaille incroyable dans les câblages.

Que ferait-il donc sans elle ?

Elle imaginait qu'il s'agissait justement d'une partie du problème. Ses parents ne voyageaient plus avec lui à plein temps, et les périodes où il vivait seul étaient visiblement devenus un problème. Problème qu'il semblait avoir décidé de résoudre en bricolant son vaisseau jusqu'à ce que tout ne marche plus que par des moyens détournés.

Plusieurs heures durant, elle se concentra sur ce travail abrutissant, et qui la libérait de son inquiétude envers son époux, et du deuil de ses parents. (En fait, libérée ne constituait peut-être pas tout à fait le terme approprié concernant ses parents. Il restait encore du chemin à parcourir pour en arriver là, bien qu'elle restât déterminée à ne pas y penser avant d'en avoir fini avec le Docteur.)

- Ooooh, pourquoi fait-il si clair ?

Quand on parle du loup…

Elle leva le regard vers le Docteur, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, protégeant ses yeux de ses mains. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et débrancha des fils, jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête, et que la lumière s'estompe.

- Merci ma chérie, dit-il en laissant retomber ses mains.

Elle ressentit un certain élan de sympathie en le voyant dans cet état : le visage pâle, les yeux soulignés de cernes, la coiffure dans un état déplorable, et son nœud papillon pendant lamentablement sur son col déboutonné.

- Est-ce que tu m'as cassé une bouteille sur le crâne ?

- Non, démentit River en haussant un sourcil, qu'est-ce qui as pu te donner des idées pareilles ?

Certes, elle y avait fortement songé, cependant cela s'arrêtait là.

Il avança lentement de quelques pas en se tenant douloureusement la tête :

- Je me souviens que tu étais furieuse, qu'une bouteille a été cassée, et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… alors j'en ai tiré cette conclusion.

- Et tu n'as qu'à moitié tort. Une bouteille a bien été cassée, mais pas sur ta tête.

Il s'assit en bas des escaliers en grognant, et continua de se masser les tempes.

- River, dis-moi la vérité, est-ce que je suis mourant ?

Elle soupira d'exaspération et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :

- Non, espèce d'imbécile intergalactique, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu as juste la gueule de bois.

- La gueule de bois, répéta-t-il, consterné. J'étais soul ?

- Soul ?! C'est un euphémisme. Je pense que « complètement bourré » serait plus approprié. Tu as bu en moins d'une heure la quasi-totalité d'une bouteille de scotch. J'ai déjà vu des premières années ressortir de fêtes de fraternité plus sobres que ça.

Il l'observa, les sourcils froncés, puis cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Après un moment de silence confus, il demanda, perplexe :

- Alors, je me suis enivré et j'ai cassé la bouteille ?

- Oui et non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu t'es enivré, j'ai cassé la bouteille.

River n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il la dévisageait.

- Tu as… tu étais soule aussi ? Pourquoi tu ne souffres pas d'une migraine infernale aussi alors ?

- Parce que, moi, je ne l'étais pas ! rétorqua-t-elle le fixant à nouveau, tandis que sa voix enflait progressivement. Tu étais saoul, j'étais hors de moi, et j'ai fini par exploser cette bouteille, après que tu te soit montré assez stupide pour préférer te siffler d'un coup le dernier quart de cette foutue bouteille au lieu de me laisser te la prendre !

Une fois terminé, le Docteur plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en gémissant :

- Pas si fort, River, pas si fort, implora-t-il.

Elle soupira, mais se força à se calmer. Malgré son comportement ignoble, il n'avait pas l'esprit clair à ce moment là, et maintenant il en souffrait suffisamment pour ne pas en rajouter.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse. Pour avoir été insupportable la nuit dernière. Et pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'aimerais être plus précis, seulement je ne me souviens de rien…

- Ca va, soupira River. De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile.

Non, ça n'allait pas, enfin pas vraiment, mais rien ne durait très longtemps de toute façon, alors cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous pourrions aller quelque part. Faire des trucs. Pas forcément énormes, je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur pour les foules immenses et les explosions de sons et lumière, avoua-t-il avec un sourire honteux. Mais on pourrait faire quelque chose de petit. De tranquille. Déjeuner dans un café. Faire un tour au musée... ou dans une galerie de quartier, on aura moins de chances de tomber sur un truc spatio-temporel. Je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Juste quelque chose qui ne se transformera pas en grande aventure.

River baissa le regard. Si elle restait honnête avec elle-même, elle ne voulait se rendre nulle part. Pourtant, s'il voulait sortir, alors elle ne l'en empêcherait pas.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

Le visage du Docteur s'éclaira.

- Très bien ! Où veux-tu aller ?

- Peu importe, c'est toi qui choisis.

Le sourire qu'il arborait fondit légèrement.

- Non, non, choisis, toi. Ca m'est égal.

Elle croisa les bras et se força à sourire, cachant son agacement croissant.

- Peu m'importe, mon cœur, vraiment, insista-t-elle. C'est toi qui vois.

Elle vit son sourire disparaître complètement, cette fois.

- Tu ne veux aller nulle part, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais c'est la vérité.

Il l'observait à présent très sérieusement, et River cessa également de sourire.

- Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, c'est vrai, finit-elle par admettre, toutefois si toi tu en as envie, alors ça me va. « Où tu veux et quand tu veux », mon cœur, je le pensais vraiment.

- Mais tu préfèrerais rester ici.

Il ne s'agissait même pas d'une question.

- Docteur, si tu veux aller quelque part…

- Je ne veux pas aller où que ce soit, l'interrompit-il, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

River leva les bras en soupirant :

- Alors pourquoi insistes-tu !

- Parce que je pensais que toi, tu voudrais aller quelque part. Partir d'ici, t'éloigner de… de tout ça.

Il l'observa, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- La vérité, continua-t-il, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Alors, dans ce cas, oui, c'est vrai, je préfère de loin rester ici.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit, tout simplement ?

- Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il plissa les yeux, presque imperceptiblement, la mâchoire serrée.

La voilà encore, cette expression. Cette expression étrange, sévère, qu'il arborait déjà lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine, la nuit dernière, et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter. L'air parut soudain épais, tandis que naissait une forte tension entre eux. River n'aimait pas cela. Elle connaissait le Docteur mieux que quiconque, alors qu'elle ne puisse pas déchiffrer son expression la mettait fortement mal à l'aise.

- River, dit-il d'une voix basse et rocailleuse. Tu ne peux pas juste…

Il baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées, et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il s'était recomposé un masque, bien que la tension entre eux demeure perceptible.

- Peu importe ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ?

River repoussa la myriade d'inquiétudes et d'émotions diverses qui montèrent en elle, et haussa simplement les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Et bien, je vais probablement continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire. Essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ton idée très personnelle du bricolage, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il réplique qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et que ses améliorations fonctionnaient très bien, cependant, il ne fit qu'acquiescer.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper, alors.

River fit un bref signe de tête en retour, puis retourna sous la console en mettant les lunettes du Docteur. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent assis, en silence, elle à travailler, lui à l'observer, et, à force, la tension finit par se dissiper. Toutefois, elle garda un œil sur lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se tenir tranquille. Et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, le regard inexpressif. Non, pensa-t-elle, le regard vide.

N'importe qui conclurait, en le voyant, qu'il supportait plutôt bien la perte d'Amy et Rory. En dehors de ce moment où il s'était effondré dans le cimetière, et de ses divagations alcoolisées de la veille, il n'avait pas versé la moindre larme. C'est à peine s'il en avait parlé. Visiblement, il parvenait à faire face.

Seulement, River n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le pire restait encore à venir, elle le savait. Le Docteur étant toujours sous le choc, le chagrin restait superficiel, il glissait comme de l'eau sur sa peau. Bientôt, il pénètrerait sous la surface, s'infiltrerait dans ses os, dans son esprit, et le noierait dans la douleur.

Après de longues minutes, elle le vit sortir son journal de sa poche, et commencer à écrire à l'intérieur. Le cœur de River se tordit à la vue du cahier bleu si familier, vieux, corné et patiné, exactement comme le sien.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rencontré une version de son mari qui la connaissait ? Une version qui soit allé aussi loin qu'elle dans leur relation ? Les dernières fois où elle l'avait vu, il ne possédait même pas encore son journal, il ne la connaissait pas. Et alors qu'ils se trouvaient désormais à la même page de leur relation, ou si proches d'y être, ils passaient l'essentiel de leur temps à s'ignorer ou se disputer.

River retira ses lunettes, ses gants, ainsi que les outils à sa ceinture, posa le tout au sol, et se dirigea vers le Docteur. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui, cuisse contre cuisse, il leva les yeux et ferma son livre. Puis, il arqua un sourcil tandis qu'elle le regardait silencieusement, et lança un regard étrange à la main qu'elle avait posé sur son genou. Il releva ensuite les yeux, interrogateur, et elle lui répondit en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Quand elle se recula, il demeura incertain.

- River ? murmura-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus profondément.

Une fois que sa main eut rejoint doucement celle sur son genou, et que ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens, elle supposa qu'il venait de trouver la réponse.

X

Ils étaient étendus, silencieusement. Le Docteur fixait le plafond, et River, à coté de lui, lui tournait le dos, observant le mur opposé sans le voir vraiment.

Ils en étaient finalement arrivés là, non sans beaucoup plus de tâtonnements que d'ordinaire. Leurs genoux, leurs mains et leurs nez ne cessaient de se cogner. Ils s'étaient retrouvés entremêlés, mais pas de la manière la plus poétique qui soit. Tout semblait tellement forcé. River ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient déjà été aussi désaccordés.

Elle avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait. Ils ne pouvaient faire leur deuil, ni se disputer, ni même s'aimer correctement. Tout allait de travers.

La bulle de douleur qu'elle avait retenu remonta dans sa gorge, et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu la ravaler, un sanglot lui échappa. Elle l'étouffa rapidement, néanmoins le Docteur eut le temps de s'en apercevoir, et il se tourna vers elle.

- River ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix. Tu vas bien ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, loin de ses bras.

- Ca va, ça va, mentit-elle. Juste un frisson, rien de plus.

Elle se leva sans attendre et commença à s'habiller. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant lui, or, à ses cotés, elle se sentait désormais beaucoup plus vulnérable. Pendant qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements, elle ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard, jusqu'à ce elle finisse par entendre un bref éclat de rire dénué d'humour.

- Bien sûr..., marmonna-t-il.

Elle fit volte-face, et le dévisagea pendant qu'il sortait du lit et se glissait dans son pantalon.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et il lui envoya en retour un regard tranchant. Il ramassa sa chemise et l'enfila. Il s'arrêta soudain de la boutonner, et relâcha ses mains, cette expression indéchiffrable une énième fois sur son visage, tandis que sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une mince ligne.

- Tu sais, parfois, je ne te comprends vraiment pas, River. Tu continues de me fuir. Chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet, tu fuis. C'est comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

River sentit une vague de fureur la submerger.

Comme si elle ne savait pas ? Elle le savait, elle ne le savait que trop bien !

- Ils sont partis, River, _partis_ ! cracha-t-il. On ne les reverra jamais, et toi tu fais comme si ce n'était rien.

Il continua de boutonner sa chemise, s'arrêta, et la fixa.

- Je veux dire, comprends-tu seulement ce qui s'est passé ? Le comprends-tu ? Parce que c'est comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qui est arrivé, ce qui est évidemment impossible, étant donné que c'est toi qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de lui dire de partir !

Il aurait aussi bien pu la gifler. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle restait face à lui, les yeux brûlants de lames retenues.

Alors, il s'agissait en fait de ça…

Il rejetait la faute sur elle. Evidemment qu'il rejetait la faute sur elle. Il ressentait le besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, et bien que les anges soient en grande partie les responsables, le problème résidait forcément dans le fait qu'au final, il s'agissait du choix d'Amy. Et il ne pouvait pas le reprocher à Amy.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa chère Amelia Pond, mais elle, il pouvait la blâmer. Amy était sa meilleure amie. Elle, elle n'était que sa femme. Elle était supposée être une super-héroïne, celle qui savait toujours tout, celle qui trouvait toujours une solution. En premier lieu, elle aurait dû être capable d'empêcher les Anges de prendre Rory, dans le cimetière. Elle aurait dû être capable de trouver un moyen de le ramener. Elle aurait dû dire à Amy de ne pas se laisser prendre. Pourtant, non, elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela, et il ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui montrer que le temps pouvait être réécrit, que le futur pouvait être changé.

Elle avait échoué. Elle lui avait montré cette part d'elle-même faible, imparfaite, vulnérable et humaine, et avait tout gâché. La River Song qu'il aimait n'était pas faible. La River Song qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas échouer. La River Song qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

La River Song qu'il aimait n'était pas vraiment elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le fusillant du regard, et le gifla violemment. Il serra les dents et se détourna, même s'il ne sembla pas surpris. Quand il l'observa à nouveau, elle s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant lui, et siffla :

- Ne redis jamais ça. Ne redis _plus jamais_ ça.

Puis, elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de craquer.

X

River Song avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec les grandes étendues d'eau.

Petite, elle adorait nager. Elle imaginait que c'était ce qui se rapprocher le plus de voler. Elle se sentait libre. On dit qu'avancer dans un cauchemar, c'est comme avancer dans l'eau. Qu'y lutter pour faire un pas un avant, c'est comme lutter contre la résistance que l'eau exerce sur les membres. Elle, elle avait toujours vu les choses d'un autre point de vue. Sur terre, on peut bouger et bouger encore, se débattre, sans vraiment aller où que ce soit. Dans l'eau, chaque mouvement effectué avec succès propulse bien plus loin qu'à l'air libre. Elle se sentait puissante, dans l'eau. Elle opposait sa résistance, bien sûr, mais il est toujours possible de fendre l'eau, de s'y engouffrer, de s'en extraire. L'eau résiste si on essaye de marcher, ou de courir, oui, toutefois on n'est pas censé marcher ou courir, on est censé nager, on est censé _voler_. Le liquide glisse autour de nous, sur nous, sans pouvoir nous retenir. Elle pouvait prétendre que chaque vague surgissant derrière ses bras tendus alors qu'elle nageait n'était que ce qu'il lui manquait pour s'enfuir et réussir à vaincre.

Dans l'eau, elle avait l'impression de tout contrôler.

Puis vint le jour où on l'enferma dans cette combinaison pour la laisser, impuissante, au fond d'un lac.

Pour la première fois, elle comprit que bouger dans l'eau pouvait être comme avancer dans un cauchemar. Sauf que ce n'était pas contre l'eau qu'elle se battait. Elle ne pouvait contrôler aucun mouvement de cette épouvantable combinaison.

Enfant, elle croyait être suspendue dans les airs, comme une marionnette dont quelqu'un tirerait les ficelles. Le costume, trop grand pour elle, donnait l'impression que chacun de ses mouvements était démesuré et sans aucune coordination.

Adulte, le costume lui allait, mais le sentiment que ses membres bougeaient contre sa volonté restait presque aussi horrible que ce qu'elle savait qu'il se passerait peu de temps après. Et, l'idée surréaliste d'être sous l'eau et de pouvoir respirer s'avérait pire encore. Ses mouvements demeuraient incontrôlables, et sa respiration également. Elle aurait souhaité inspirer profondément, laisser l'eau envahir ses poumons et la noyer avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la surface et accomplir sa mission. Evidemment, elle n'aspirait que de l'air.

Quelque part, cette simple capacité à maîtriser sa respiration fut ce qui lui permettait de toujours aimer nager, même après cela. Être dans l'eau restait comme une libération. Elle appréciait sentir le liquide couler et onduler autour de son corps, se dresser contre elle, tirer sur ses membres ou la repousser. Par-dessus tout, elle adorait retenir sa respiration et plonger aussi loin que possible, retenant l'air jusqu'en souffrir. Elle adorait expirer, et regarder les bulles remonter vers la surface. Jamais elle ne se considérait plus vivante que lorsqu'elle émergeait finalement, la poitrine brûlante, l'air emplissant ses poumons affamés.

Elle aimait se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau, et que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'y forcer.

Alors qu'elle franchissait les portes du TARDIS menant à la piscine, River ne pensa pas une seule seconde à prendre un maillot de bain. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et un sanglot remontait dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étrangler si elle ne le laissait pas s'échapper. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle retirait son haut, son jean, et les jetait de coté. Elle prit alors une respiration aussi profonde que possible, ferma les yeux, et plongea.

Dès qu'elle sentit le fond de la piscine, elle ouvrit les yeux et commença à nager. La brûlure qui enflait dans ses poumons triompha du sanglot qui montait de sa poitrine à sa gorge, et l'eau, dans laquelle elle évoluait, fit disparaître l'humidité de ses yeux. Voilà une autre raison au fait qu'elle aime tant nager : dans l'eau, on ne peut pas pleurer.

Elle nagea, nagea et nagea encore, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons hurlent, jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'embrume et, lorsqu'elle creva la surface, elle ne ressentait plus l'envie de pleurer. Elle s'étendit sur le dos, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et s'amusa à la pensée de ce que Freud dirait du fait que manquer de se noyer lui donnait une impression de pouvoir.

Une fois, bien longtemps auparavant, elle avait essayé la plongée sous-marine. Après que les Pond lui avaient réclamé de vraies vacances reposantes, sans aventure mettant leur vie en danger, le Docteur avait fini par les emmener aux Caraïbes. Le programme semblait sympathique, et pendant une trentaine de secondes, cela avait vraiment été le cas. Un instant, elle admirait tout autour d'elle les poissons multicolores, les récifs étincelants, et les rayons du soleil qui se diffusaient dans l'eau turquoise. L'instant d'après, sa tête tournait et elle faisait de hyperventilation. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été tirée hors de l'eau par le Docteur et Rory, ni qu'on lui ait retiré le matériel de plongée. Elle se rappelait uniquement Amy qui lui maintenait le visage en murmurant des mots de réconfort, Rory qui écoutait les battements de son cœur et posait des tas de questions, et le Docteur qui s'agitait autour d'eux, complètement impuissant.

Finalement, Rory avait déclaré que le matériel de plongée défectueux lui avait donné trop d'oxygène. Le Docteur, dans tous ses états, n'avait pas prêté attention à ses paroles. A la place, il était resté collée à elle, et n'avait cessé d'hurler sur le moniteur de plongée. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que Rory l'avait emmenée à part, pour signaler qu'il avait en fait reconnu tous les symptômes d'une crise de panique, et lui demander s'il existait une raison particulière à cela. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'en parler à quelqu'un, seulement il s'agissait de Rory. Il était parfaitement capable de lire en elle, et, en plus, il avait semblé déjà connaître la réponse à sa question. Ainsi, elle avait cédé et lui avait tout raconté. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'empathie pour elle, sachant toujours ce qu'elle ressentait et quand elle avait besoin de parler. Du temps de Mels, qui n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable devant quelqu'un, sa capacité à voir derrière son masque la rendait folle. Cependant River, elle, était reconnaissante d'avoir une personne avec qui elle pouvait laisser tomber tous les faux-semblants. De toute manière, il avait toujours été capable de la percer à jour. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du Docteur. Jamais Rory ne la pressait, ne la jugeait, ou ne la grondait vraiment. Il restait juste là et attendait qu'elle ressente le besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

L'envie de pleurer s'accrut soudainement dans sa poitrine douloureuse, et River dut plonger puis demeurer sous l'eau pendant quelques instants, avant d'être capable de se ressaisir et le repousser.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Si elle se laissait aller, elle s'effondrerait, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

L'Invincible River Song n'était peut-être pas vraiment elle, néanmoins elle était celle dont le Docteur avait besoin, donc elle devait faire semblant de l'être jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Mais comme cela devenait difficile…

X

River avait l'impression que ces derniers temps, elle ne faisait que dormir et se doucher. Elle ne ressentait pourtant pas le besoin de beaucoup dormir, cependant la routine donnait la sensation que le temps passait plus rapidement, et si elle mettait de la distance ente elle et ce qu'il s'était passé, alors elle pourrait mieux passer au dessus de tout cela.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher très loin pour trouver le Docteur. Elle entendit un violent « bang » ainsi que des cris s'échapper de la salle de la console, et tout à coup, ce fut tout le vaisseau qui fit une embardée sur le coté, avec un bourdonnement de colère. River jura dans sa barbe. Le TARDIS se redressa alors, et les cris redoublèrent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait encore ?

Sa question ne trouva pas tout de suite de réponse, même quand elle se rendit dans la salle de contrôle. Le cri « extracteur de fumée, en marche ! » provint de quelque part à travers l'épaisse fumée, et, lentement, l'air redevint respirable.

- Mais au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! s'écria-t-elle dès que son mari fut visible.

De très nombreux fils et câbles couraient de la console centrale jusqu'au plafond, ou jusqu'au pilier situé sous le sol de verre, si bien qu'elle voyait à peine les commandes. Le Docteur passa la main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se faufilait à travers la jungle de câbles pour atteindre un objet incrusté dans le navigateur.

- J'essaye de les sauver ! jeta-t-il, en commençant à débrancher les câblages pour les reconnecter ailleurs. Ou au moins d'aller les voir. S'ils veulent rester, ou qu'ils doivent rester, alors d'accord.

Il se tourna vers elle, la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés.

- Mais je ne laisserai pas nos aux-revoir se passer ainsi !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, au juste ? soupira River. Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire atterrir le TARDIS en 1938, et tu le sais très bien.

- Ah, mais je ne vise pas 1938 ! s'exclama-t-il en affichant soudain un sourire dément.

Il frappa l'objet fixé sur la console, qu'elle reconnut comme étant son manipulateur de vortex.

- Je vais plus tôt, ou plus tard, peu importe tant que ça fonctionne.

Il tira ensuite sur des leviers. Le TARDIS tressauta et se balança, émit le même son de colère que précédemment, puis s'immobilisa en silence.

Le Docteur grogna et frappa sur la console.

- A condition, bien sûr, que ce truc veuille bien fonctionner tout court !

Par mesure de prudence, River fit un pas en arrière, pendant que le Docteur fixait le rotor temporel d'un regard assassin.

- Docteur, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne peux pas me rendre à New-York en 1938, mais je peux toujours y aller en 1937, ou en 1939, au moins.

Il frappa à nouveau la console :

- JE DEVRAIS POUVOIR LE FAIRE !

- Docteur, ce n'est pas si simple, et tu le sais, plaida-t-elle en le suivant autour de la console alors qu'il essayait encore, en vain, de faire atterrir le TARDIS là où il voulait. Tu ne peux pas aller avant 1938 et les attendre. Tu risquerais de croiser ta propre ligne temporelle, ou d'abîmer plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà celles qui ont déjà été modifiées à cause du paradoxe. Toutes nos tentatives seront rendues inutiles afin d'éviter que cette période ne soit à nouveau modifiée.

- Alors j'irai en 1939. Ou en 1940. Ou plus tard encore !

River attrapa son bras mais il la repoussa avec force, déterminé à ne pas croiser son regard.

- Sauf que ça ne fonctionnera pas non plus, objecta-t-elle. Même si tu pouvais atterrir à New-York après leur arrivée, tu serais piégé au cœur d'un enchevêtrement de lignes temporelles. Si tu y amènes le TARDIS, tu ne pourras pas repartir. Les lignes temporelles sont tellement emmêlées qu'elle y serait piégée, comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Tu ne pourras plus repartir tant que mes parents seront en vie.

Il s'immobilisa et contempla la console, évitant toujours de la regarder.

- Alors j'irai les retrouver ailleurs. Autre part qu'à New-York.

Sa voix était basse cette fois, même si toujours tranchante.

River posa la main sur son bras, et, cette fois, il n'essaya pas de se dérober.

- Tu as vu la même chose que moi en regardant cette pierre tombale, Docteur. Le point final de lignes de vie longues et emmêlées. Ils ne sont pas simplement arrivés sur un nœud de paradoxes et de lignes temporelles modifiées et avortées, ils s'y sont retrouvés piégés. Chaque action, chaque tournant que prend leur vie se mélange à ces lignes temporelles, et chaque seconde qui passe, fragilise autour d'eux le tissu du temps et de l'espace. Si ces lignes croisent encore le TARDIS ou toi, ou même moi, ce tissu se déchirera.

Le Docteur baissait de plus en plus la tête en l'écoutant, ses épaules s'affaissaient, et l'espace entre ses mains grandissait tandis que sa prise sur le rebord de la console se faisait plus lâche.

- Mon amour, tu sais que dans le meilleur des cas, les lignes temporelles se refermeront autour de toi et du TARDIS et qu'elles vous y piègeront.

- Au moins, je serai avec eux, souffla-t-il tout bas.

- Et tu les regarderas vieillir puis mourir, répliqua River, aussi bas. Tu ne peux pas empêcher leur départ, mon cœur, juste le retarder.

- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, murmura-t-il. N'importe quoi.

Il leva légèrement la tête et tourna vers elle un regard indéchiffrable.

- C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps : il y a toujours une solution. Alors, quelle est-elle ? S'il y a toujours une solution, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?

River s'entoura de ses bras, toutefois ne broncha pas quand la voix du Docteur enfla. Elle s'efforça de n'afficher aucune expression et répondit :

- La solution, c'est d'accepter qu'ils ont eu des vies longues, heureuses et prospères en traçant leur propre route.

Le Docteur se renfrogna davantage.

- Ce n'est pas une solution, ça.

River observa ses doigts tapoter nerveusement contre la console. Elle était de retour, cette colère, cette exaspération, ou quoi que soit cette expression qu'il arborait sans cesse depuis quelques jours.

- C'est la seule qu'il y ait.

- Ca ne suffit pas, siffla-t-il après s'être approché d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont en vie Docteur. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu pour eux ? Qu'ils soient vivants ? Qu'ils soient ensemble, heureux et vivants ?

- Oui, mais…

- Quoi ? lança-t-elle sèchement. Quelle est l'autre alternative ? On ne pouvait pas ramener Rory, on le savait très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on était supposé faire, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'Amy allait faire ? Revenir dans le TARDIS avec toi et partir pour d'autres aventures sans jamais revoir l'homme qu'elle aime ?

Le Docteur baissa les yeux, néanmoins River continua, implacable :

- Et pour Rory alors ? Il était censé vivre le restant de sa vie complètement seul à une époque qu'il ne connait pas ? C'est ce que tu aurais préféré qu'il arrive ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais quoi ? C'est la seule option. Ils sont ensemble, vivants et heureux. Certes, on ne les reverra jamais, mais crois-le ou non, il existe des destins pire que celui de passer une vie sans toi.

Il releva brusquement la tête et la dévisagea.

- Dit la femme qui préférait détruire l'univers plutôt que me laisser mourir.

Elle s'apprêta à le frapper, seulement il l'attrapa par le poignet et la retint.

- C'était bas, murmura-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Mais vrai, rétorqua-t-il, serrant son poignet alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer.

River sentit l'ombre de la peur lui tordre le vendre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la fureur avec laquelle il regardait sa main. Jamais encore il ne lui avait volontairement fait du mal, pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle voulait dégager son poignet, il resserrait davantage sa main autour.

- Lâche-moi, dit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

- Pourquoi ? Hein ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et étincelants.

Cette lueur de folie dans son regard réapparaissait et la terrifiait. Elle leva l'autre main mais il la bloqua également, la serrant de plus en plus tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément d'échapper à son emprise.

- Est-ce que je te fais mal ?

- Docteur !

A présent, elle n'essayait même plus de cacher sa panique.

- Non, honnêtement, est-ce le cas ? questionna-t-il en la dévisageant. Parce que, franchement, River, je suis curieux de savoir. Si j'en arrive à te briser les poignets, est-ce qu'au moins tu me laisseras voir comme je te fais mal ?

River écarquilla les yeux. Il avait perdu l'esprit. Il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit. La souffrance avait fini par le submerger.

- Ou est-ce que tu te mettras à rire, en me disant que ce n'est qu'une petite contusion, en me disant que ce n'est rien, cachant ta douleur, cachant que _ça ne va pas_ ?! gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Cette fois, au moment où River tenta de se libérer, il la laissa partir. Elle se recula alors en se massant les poignets, pendant que le Docteur se retournait vers la console et s'y appuyait lourdement.

- Parfois, tu n'as pas le moindre foutu sens pour moi, tu le sais ça ? prononça-t-il amèrement.

River observa son dos, sans savoir que dire. La rage fait partie du deuil, pensa-t-elle. Il s'agissait juste d'une chose de plus sur laquelle il faudra travailler. Toutefois, elle ne comptait certainement pas rester là à subir sa cruauté.

Elle fit donc demi-tour et commença à gravir les escaliers.

- Où vas-tu ?

Elle s'arrêta sur le pallier, non à cause de ce qu'il avait dit, mais par le ton employé. Doux, terrifié, brisé. Pas furieux ou impérieux, simplement terrifié. Par conséquent, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers le Docteur, toujours penché sur les contrôles.

- Dormir, répondit-elle en concentrant toute la force de sa volonté pour éviter que sa voix ne tremble. Je comprends que tu souffres, mais je ne subirais pas ça plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'à mon réveil, tu seras redevenu un peu plus raisonnable.

- Veux-tu encore être ici ?

Elle ferma les yeux, respira calmement, avant de rouvrir les yeux et les poser sur lui.

- Pourquoi, je ne suis plus la bienvenue ?

Il regarda dans sa direction, évitant néanmoins de croiser son regard.

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'es. C'est autant ton foyer que le mien.

Le coin de sa lèvre frémit, ressemblant presque à une tentative de sourire.

- Tu es ma femme, après tout.

Et évidemment, c'était pour cette raison qu'il réagissait ainsi.

River redescendit les escaliers, les narines dilatées sous la colère.

- Ta femme ? répéta-t-elle, sa voix enflant à chaque mot. Vraiment ? Parce que ces derniers temps, j'ai plus l'impression d'être ta psy !

Cette fois, il lui fit complètement face, visiblement beaucoup plus calme que précédemment. Il soupira et lâcha finalement :

- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai été un peu rude dernièrement…

- Dernièrement ?! s'écria tout à coup River, le faisant sursauter. C'est un peu plus que dernièrement, mon cœur. Combien de fois t'ai-je entendu dire « ce mariage ne compte pas vraiment » ? Combien de fois as-tu repris mon père et ma mère quand ils disaient être tes beaux-parents ?!

Le Docteur secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord, cependant, elle l'en empêcha, tout en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui montaient. Depuis combien de temps gardait-elle tout pour elle ? Combien de fois avait-elle rejeté ces pensées ? Si tout son monde devait s'écrouler, alors cela commencerait par là. Elle était fatiguée de tout retenir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles _jamais_ de moi comme ta femme, excepté lorsque nous sommes seuls ? Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague dont je n'aurais pas été mise au courant ? Combien de fois, depuis tout ce temps où nous sommes ensemble, m'as-tu seulement dis que tu m'aimais ? Combien de temps cela t'a-t-il pris pour enfin, _enfin_, me dire ton nom ? J'ai _tout_ sacrifié pour toi. Je t'ai donné mon futur, ma liberté, tout espoir de mener une vie normale ! Bon sang, mon cœur, j'aurai voulu des enfants !

Cette dernière réplique lui fit immédiatement lever les yeux vers elle.

- Tu avais dit…

- J'ai menti ! cracha-t-elle. Et toi tu as fait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Désemparé, les protestations qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler moururent sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança un peu vers elle, mais elle recula d'autant.

- J'ai laissé tomber tellement de choses pour toi, pour un mariage dans lequel tu as peur de t'impliquer.

Elle commença à partir avec l'intention de fuir d'ici, et peut-être, enfin, s'autoriser à pleurer, seulement, la réponse acide du Docteur la prit par surprise :

- _J'ai_ peur de m'impliquer dans ce mariage ?

Quand elle le regarda de nouveau, il s'avéra totalement livide.

- Oh, ça c'est _amusant_, venant de toi, River.

- De moi ?

- Parfaitement !

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle recula encore, pas vraiment certaine qu'il ne la blesserait pas une seconde fois, volontairement ou non.

- Je sais ce que tu as sacrifié pour moi, ne crois pas que je l'ignore, ou que je n'apprécie pas. Mais il y a encore tant que tu me refuses.

- Comme quoi ? l'interrogea River, sarcastique.

- Combien de fois as-tu refusé de m'accompagner quand je te le proposais ? Combien de fois me suis-je réveillé en pleine nuit pour découvrir que tu étais déjà partie ?

Ce fut au tour de River de détourner les yeux.

- Tu ne me laisses jamais voir ce que tu penses, tu ne partages rien. Tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, tu ne me laisses même pas voir ce qui ne va pas. Tu te caches de moi… je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais j'ai mes raisons pour agir ainsi. Je ne dis jamais que tu es ma femme en public, car je ne veux pas que tu ne te fasses plus d'ennemis que tu n'en as déjà. Je reprends tes parents parce que ce sont aussi mes amis, parce que sincèrement c'est étrange comme situation, sans compter que je n'aime pas vraiment leur rappeler que je couche avec leur fille. Je t'appelle ma femme uniquement en privé car pour autant que je le sache, tu es la seule personne qui mérite de le savoir. Maintenant, je sais que je suis un mari pitoyable. Je sais que je ne te dis pas toujours ce que tu as besoin d'entendre quand tu as besoin de l'entendre, mais depuis que je t'ai épousée, jamais je ne t'ai fuis comme toi tu me fuis. Alors, oui, tu as raison, l'un de nous a peur de s'impliquer dans ce mariage, River, seulement je ne crois pas que ce soit moi !

River observa la fine ligne de sa bouche, son front et ses yeux plissés. Elle n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense, et elle le savait. Elle détestait l'admettre, toutefois il marquait un point. A sa grande surprise, elle aperçut alors sa colère s'évanouir, laissant place à une profonde tristesse. Il hocha la tête, les paupières closes, et dit doucement :

- Ma chérie, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes combien tu me fais peur, parfois.

- _Je_ te fais peur ?! s'indigna River.

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton catégorique, sans oser la regarder.

- Tu m'as fais mal ! s'écria-t-elle en tenant ses poignets, où des bleus apparaissaient déjà.

- ET TU M'AS LAISSE FAIRE !

River fut prise de court, non par son cri, mais par l'expression qu'il arborait.

Il ne semblait pas furieux. Au contraire, il paraissait abattu, épuisé. _Effrayé_. Tandis qu'il la regardait, des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de choses avant. Tu te montres toujours patiente avec moi, mais jamais, jamais tu ne m'as laissé m'en tirer après ce genre de conneries. Jamais tu ne m'as _sortit_ ce genre de conneries.

Il leva les bras et se mit soudain à rire :

- Ou, qui sait, peut-être que oui, en fin de compte. Je ne sais même plus, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étouffée, les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu as brisé ton propre poignet et tu m'as _menti_ en prétendant le contraire. River, ma chérie, imagines-tu seulement combien cela a pu me terrifier ? Que m'as-tu caché d'autre ?

River se doutait à présent qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, pourtant, quand il se dirigea vers elle, son instinct continua à lui ordonner de s'enfuir.

- Combien de fois avant cela as-tu été peinée, effrayée ou blessée, et m'as-tu fait croire que non ? Combien de fois t'es-tu fait du mal dans le but de m'épargner, dans le but de _cacher ce qui ne va pas_ ?

Il cracha les derniers mots, à l'évidence dégoûté par cette seule idée. River ne put alors s'empêcher de reculer. Tout semblait si réel, tout allait trop vite. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il essayait de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, comme toujours.

- River, pour l'amour de dieu, tes parents sont partis…

River serra les poings avec force.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? _Ca. N'a. Pas. D'importance !_

- TU N'ES PAS INVINCIBLE !

Elle sursauta devant cet éclat soudain, tandis qu'il hochait la tête avec désespoir.

- Tes parents sont _partis_, River, et tu continues d'agir comme si ça ne te faisait rien. Tu en souffres, mais tu prétends que tout va très bien pour t'occuper de moi. Pour l'amour du ciel, River, tout ce que je voulais pour tes derniers jours, c'était t'amener à m'en parler, et toi tu refuses toujours obstinément de t'ouvrir à moi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

Et il était de nouveau là, ce regard grave qu'il affichait encore et encore depuis le départ de ses parents. Sauf que, cette fois, elle comprit. Il n'avait cessé d'essayer de percer ses défenses en lui montrant sa propre douleur. Et elle, ne faisait que le frustrer en le repoussant sans arrêt, lorsque la seule chose qu'il désirait, était de l'aider.

Elle n'avait rien compris. Oh bon sang, elle n'avait strictement rien compris.

Il enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Toute trace de colère avait disparu au profit d'un profond abattement.

- Tu n'es pas invulnérable, River, et je n'ai jamais attendu de toi que tu le sois. Bordel, River, tu es déjà Professeur et ce n'est que maintenant que nous avons cette conversation…

Elle s'interrogea brièvement sur le choix de ses mots.

« Déjà. » Que voulait-il dire par « déjà » ?

Néanmoins, il laissa retomber ses mains au même moment, et elle put voir qu'il pleurait désormais ouvertement.

- Ce que je veux, reprit-il, c'est que tu arrêtes de vouloir être parfaite. Arrête de prétendre que tu vas très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois une super-héroïne, ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait, au moment où River heurtait le garde-corps, derrière elle. Tu es vulnérable, tu es blessée, tu es brisée, et je _le sais_. River, mon amour, je l'ai _toujours_ su.

River tressaillit dès qu'il tendit la main et effleura la ligne de sa mâchoire.

- River, murmura-t-il, ne comprends-tu pas ? Tu peux te montrer fragile, faible, être blessée, t'effondrer, mais jamais, jamais l'estime que j'ai pour toi ne diminuera à cause de ça.

River ferma les yeux, tandis que le Docteur caressait à présent sa joue, essuyant du pouce des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te caches de moi.

Oh comme sa voix était emplie d'amour, à présent. Elle se cramponna fermement aux barres derrière elle. Elle s'était montrée forte durant si longtemps, elle ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait si elle baissait maintenant ses défenses devant lui.

- River…

Elle secoua la tête.

- River, ma chère et tendre, regarde-moi.

Elle rouvrit les paupières, et ravala le sanglot qui remonta dans sa gorge quand elle croisa son regard. Il lui fit alors un bref sourire.

- River, je suis tellement fatigué de faire semblant, avoua-t-il en tenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains. Je suis fatigué de faire comme si ce n'était pas en train de nous détruire tous les deux.

N'ayant pas confiance en elle pour prononcer le moindre mot, River ouvrit son esprit une fraction de seconde, et permit à ses pensées de glisser entre ses doigts.

- Cette relation. Toute cette stupide relation, poursuivit-il en tournant une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. Ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous deux, tu sais. Ne pas pouvoir se voir, ne pas savoir quelle version de l'autre on va rencontrer. Et cette stupide habitude que nous avons de cacher ce que nous ressentons pour éviter de blesser l'autre.

River baissa les yeux, seulement le Docteur lui releva la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

- Où cela nous mène-t-il ? demanda-t-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure brisé. Nous mentons pour épargner l'autre, et où cela nous mène-t-il ? On blesse quand même l'autre, et on se blesse nous-mêmes encore plus en essayant de ne rien montrer.

Il embrassa le coin de ses yeux, avant de poser son front contre celui de River.

- Si nous devons de toute façon souffrir, pourquoi ne pas souffrir ensemble ?

La lèvre inférieure de River trembla, et elle sentit, dans son dos, sa prise sur les barres diminuer, alors que ses genoux se dérobaient sous elle. Cependant les bras du Docteur furent là, autour de sa taille, pour la retenir, et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules tandis qu'il soufflait tendrement à son oreille :

- Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai dis lors de notre première nuit sous les étoiles ?

Elle sentit les larmes du Docteur couler dans ses cheveux et glisser dans sa nuque, pendant qu'ils tombaient ensemble assis sur le sol.

- Je t'aimerais toujours quand les étoiles se seront consumées. Je t'aimerais toujours quand toute force t'aura abandonnée. Je t'aimerais toujours quand le temps aura glissé sur moi et qu'il ne restera plus rien de nous. Oh mon amour, ma River, si l'univers lui-même ne peut me faire cesser de t'aimer, que pourrais-tu bien faire qui m'en empêcherait ?

Alors, cette fois, enfin, River Song s'autorisa à pleurer.

X

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois étendue sur leur lit, les joues humides et la poitrine douloureuse, qu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais pleuré ensemble avant ce jour.

Elle l'avait déjà réconforté par le passé, en ces jours sombres où le chagrin et une vieille culpabilité revenaient le hanter, la tête du Docteur reposant sur sa poitrine alors qu'il lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait aimé, puis perdu. Il y avait aussi ces nuits où ses vieux démons la réveillaient, et qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui cacher ses larmes. Il la berçait donc tendrement, jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars de son enfance s'évanouissent et qu'elle s'endorme entre ses bras. Parfois, il chantait pour elle. Sa voix s'avérait adorable dès qu'il s'y essayait, et en y repensant, River songea qu'elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois où elle l'avait entendu chanter. Elle ne se remémorait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait pleuré devant lui.

Mais, du plus loin qu'elle se rappelait, jamais ils n'avaient pleuré ensemble.

Ils pleurèrent pour ses parents, pour la perte de leur unique famille. Ils pleurèrent pout eux-mêmes, pour l'autre, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, perdu et abandonné au nom de leur amour. Ils pleurèrent pour les jours où ils ne pouvaient être ensemble, pour la vie ordinaire, linéaire, qu'ils ne pouvaient partager. Pour les nuits solitaires, pour les enfants qui ne naitraient jamais, pour les secrets qu'ils ne pouvaient révéler. Pour leur désir ardent, pour l'absence et pour l'attente. Ils pleurèrent pour la douleur qu'ils avaient causée, la douleur infligée, et la douleur cachée.

Ils pleurèrent pour tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais autorisés à pleurer jusqu'à présent.

Quand leurs sanglots s'apaisèrent, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta à leur chambre, à leur lit. Il la recouvrit de son corps et ils s'étreignirent à la recherche de contact et de réconfort dans la chaleur de la peau de l'autre.

River se demanda si le Docteur avait lu dans son esprit lorsqu'il commença à chanter.

Elle lui avait déjà ouvert son esprit, avant, mais cette fois, pouvoir le lui ouvrir à ce point se révéla tellement plus agréable. Ils en étaient quasiment à la même page désormais, il restait peu de limites et de portes fermées dans leur esprit. Pourtant, tout au fond de celui du Docteur, il subsistait quelque chose, un recoin sombre qu'il gardait verrouillé. Alors, elle repensa à ses propos, un peu plus tôt : « déjà professeur ». Leur vie se croisait dans le désordre, et elle avait déjà rencontré une version de lui qui ne la connaissait qu'en temps que Professeur Song, et non Docteur Song. Il était si jeune ce jour là, et sa mère ne l'avait jamais rencontrée… si « Professeur » était si près du début, pour lui…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait laissé ses inquiétudes glisser dans l'esprit du Docteur, et maintenant, il la réconfortait de son étreinte, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas le jour pour de telles pensées. River ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa voix, douce et tendre près de son oreille, puis forte et puissante dans son esprit dès que le souffle vint à lui manquer.

Ils se cramponnaient à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, à l'image de deux dieux solitaires rejetés de l'Olympe, avec rien d'autre que la présence de l'autre dans tout l'univers. Ils se tenaient avec trop de force, seulement les marques qu'ils laissaient sur le corps de l'autre se trouvaient dénuées de toute colère. Ils bougeaient ensemble, leur corps, leur esprit et leurs émotions en parfaite harmonie. Les traces de doigts pourpres qui s'étalaient sur les hanches de River ne l'inquiétaient pas, et au moment où les lèvres du Docteur laissèrent échapper une lueur dorée en approchant des contusions sur ses poignets, elle feignit de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle ne pensait pas le mériter, et, quand cette pensée glissa dans l'esprit du Docteur, elle _sentit_ ses cœurs se briser. _« Tu es pour moi… » _fut sa réponse, qu'il traça en Gallifreyen dans la sueur de son dos nu. Elle perdit soudainement toute capacité à émettre une pensée cohérente. Néanmoins, dans le brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau, elle sentit un symbole familier dessiné dans le bas de son dos : _« … ma femme bien-aimée »,_ et les lèvres du Docteur, posées sur sa tempe, lui dirent ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pleinement compris. Son monde explosa en une infinité de couleurs. Pourtant, dans cet instant de lumière, de conscience partagée, elle le sentit lui ouvrir son esprit, ses souvenirs, sa compréhension du monde, pour lui montrer l'entière signification inhérente à ce mot, compréhensible uniquement via sa traduction.

_Un mais deux. Une moitié de moi, une part de moi, deux qui ne font qu'un. L'autre moitié. Ce n'est pas gaspiller mon énergie pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je soigne une part de moi. Je soigne ma moitié. Nos vies ne sont qu'une, nos respirations ne sont qu'une, notre souffrance_ _n'est qu'une…_

Lorsqu'ils finirent par s'écrouler, des heures semblaient être passées. River enfouit son visage dans le cou du Docteur, et écouta les battements de ses deux cœurs. Elle n'avait jamais compris, pas vraiment, pas jusque là, l'absolue profondeur de son amour pour elle. Ce n'était pas l'infaillible River Song qu'il aimait, mais simplement elle, telle qu'elle était, peu importe ce qu'elle représentait. Qu'elle soit stupéfiante ou exaspérante, qu'elle soit la River Song dont les daleks imploraient la pitié, ou la petite Melody Pond terrifiée, fuyant les monstres du coin de son œil. Il l'aimait toute entière, et elle haïssait l'idée qu'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de lui, n'avait jamais partagé ce niveau d'intimité auparavant. Ils avaient perdu tant d'années, ils auraient pu vivre cela depuis des siècles, depuis le début.

Elle fouilla dans son esprit, à travers l'océan d'informations, de contextes et d'étymologie qu'il avait déversé dans son esprit en essayant de lui faire comprendre. Elle l'avait vu quelque part, un détail dans ses explications, le symbole similaire, l'exacte contrepartie du mot qu'il avait tracé sur sa peau… elle désirait lui montrer qu'elle comprenait, qu'il avait réussi, qu'elle _savait_.

Le Docteur se figea dès que son doigt traça le mot sur son omoplate. Il releva la tête et la regarda, avec dans ses yeux cette impossible dichotomie de jeunesse et de vieillesse, de joie et de tristesse. Il écarta les boucles humides qui recouvraient son front, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oh, ma River, je sais…

X

- Je ne l'aime toujours pas.

Le Docteur soupira, et souffla sur la frange tombée devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ? J'ai travaillé dur pour arriver à ce résultat, tu sais ? Je crois que c'est une de mes plus belles œuvres. Et tu as de la chance, tu aurais pu tomber sur une régénération qui ne savait pas si bien peindre. Ma précédente savait à peine dessiner des personnages en bâton.

- C'est une très bonne peinture, mon petit cœur, admit River en roulant de yeux, seulement ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.

- Ca ne te… River, c'est justement supposé rester vague, et en plus ton visage est caché par le borsalino. Mais tu as les boucles, tu as le pistolet, tu as le chapeau et le manteau. Que veux-tu de plus ?

River lança un regard au chevalet, qui supportait ce qui n'aurait _jamais_ été la couverture de son premier roman si elle avait eu son mot à dire.

- Ce n'est pas tant ce que je voudrais en plus, mais que ce que je souhaiterai qu'il y ait en moins…

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda-t-il en faisant négligemment tourner le pinceau entre ses doigts

- Docteur, la couverture montre presque exclusivement ma poitrine…

- Faut dire dans cette tenue, on ne peut pas la manquer !

- Oh, ferme-la !

Le Docteur sourit lorsqu'elle le frappa en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

- Docteur !

- Ecoute, que tu l'aimes ou non, c'est cette couverture là qu'il y avait quand j'ai vu le livre, c'est cette couverture là qui m'a fait le ramasser…

- On se demande pourquoi.

- .. Et c'est donc cette couverture qu'il est prédestiné à avoir. Tu n'as pas le choix.

River soupira, résignée, et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Parfois, je te déteste vraiment.

- Non, c'est pas vrai.

River se retourna et fronça les sourcils en le voyant se pencher à nouveau sur la peinture.

- Que fais-tu ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu avais terminé ?

- Oh, je rajoute juste un peu plus d'ombre sur le décolleté.

- N'y pense même pas !

Il lui fit alors un sourire espiègle :

- Je plaisantais, ma chérie, je suis juste en train de mettre une couche de vernis transparent.

- Bon tant mieux, car j'envisageais déjà de changer Melody Malone en Melody Melons.

- Et bien, comme ça, si tu as envie d'écrire un spin-off plus-amical-que-familial, tu as déjà le titre ! plaisanta-t-il, avant d'ajouter : je ne t'entends plus taper.

- Je suis bloquée, avoua-t-elle, vaincue.

- Ca a été le cas toute la matinée. Il suffit que tu commence à écrire. Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit bon, écrit juste quelque chose, ça finira par venir.

- Je ne peux pas juste écrire quelque chose, c'est l'introduction, c'est la partie la plus importante. Il faut que tu tombes amoureux de cette version littéraire de moi, alors il faut que ce soit parfait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au manuscrit, et sourit :

- Et sans vouloir me venter, ça l'est presque, dit-elle, avant que son sourire ne fonde. Sauf pour cette phrase. Je l'aime bien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose.

- Qu'as-tu écrit jusqu'ici ? l'interrogea-t-il à travers la salle.

- Elle a de la glace dans le cœur, un baiser sur les lèvres…

A sa grande surprise, elle entendit un gloussement provenir de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

Bien que toujours concentré sur sa peinture, il secoua légèrement la tête :

- Et une part vulnérable qu'elle se plait à cacher.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Il se retourna alors et lui sourit :

- La phrase, c'est ce qu'il manque : « Elle a de la glace dans le cœur, un baiser sur les lèvres, et une part vulnérable qu'elle se plait à cacher. » Et voilà.

- Mmh…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « mmh » ?

River haussa les épaules, le nez plissé et les lèvres pincées.

- Melody Malone est censée être sexy, stupéfiante, et, et… dangereuse.

- Elle est censée être toi, corrigea le Docteur en réprimant un sourire.

- Donc, moi, ou elle, ou peu importe, est supposée être sexy et dangereuse.

River se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la machine à écrire, et tapota nerveusement sur les touches, tout en entendant le Docteur s'approcher.

- Je sais, dit-il.

- Ce qui veut dire que cette phrase doit énumérer des éléments qui la rendent sexy et dangereuse.

Le Docteur, à présent derrière elle, se mit à rire. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, l'embrassa sur l'oreille, et murmura :

- Je sais.

River renonça à réprimer son sourire.

- Espèce d'idiot sentimental. Arrête ça ! rit-elle en essayant de le repousser alors qu'il embrassait ses pommettes. Allez, retourne donc à ta fichue peinture.

Il rit une fois encore, l'embrassa rapidement sur le front, puis retourna à son chevalet.

- Tout ce que je voulais dire, ma chérie, c'est que ça ferait une merveilleuse phrase.

Elle soupira et roula les yeux, néanmoins elle tapa malgré tout sa proposition.

Sexy, dangereuse, avec un coté vulnérable connu uniquement des bonnes personnes.

Elle aimait bien.

Elle lança un regard vers le dos de son mari. Il aimait aussi.

Alors, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

* * *

NdT : J'appréhendais énormément de poster cette traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;)

Pour l'instant je publie surtout mes propres coups de coeur, mais c'est parce que tous ces textes étaient prévus depuis longtemps, ils n'attendaient plus que la correction de ma bêta. J'ai néanmoins noté toutes vos demandes, et je travaille en ce moment sur l'une d'elle : un one-shot sur le trône de fer, centré sur Catelyn/Ned.

Je publierai un chapitre d'errare la semaine prochaine, et étant à 6 chapitres de la fin je me concentre surtout dessus pour essayer d'y mettre enfin un point final. Une fois que ce sera terminé, je pourrai me concentrer à 100% sur les traductions !  
Une dizaine de one-shot sont cependant en attente de correction, donc il reste possible que j'en mette un autre dans quelques temps. Vous pouvez mettre mon profil en a _alert_ si vous voulez êtes tenu a courant de mes prochaines publications.

Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
